De Afrekening
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Corinna's verleden haalt haar in en Holger probeert zijn leven weer op te pakken na de dood van Maya.


Naam:Dutchie 

Datum:December 2006 – Januari 2007

Woorden:3816

Spoilers:Geen

Samenvatting:Corinna's verleden haalt haar in en Holger probeert zijn leven weer op te pakken na de dood van Maya.

Disclaimer:Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

De afrekening.

Flashback: 9 december het jaar ervoor, 15:12 uur, Berlijn.

"Neem hem mee!" Snauwde Hans Olbricht tegen de agenten. De agenten trokken Jens met hen mee. "Daar zul je voor betalen Corinna!" Schreeuwde Jens tegen de vrouw die naast Hans stond en keek naar zijn zoon die op de grond lag. De dokter trok het laken over zijn hoofd en schudde zijn hoofd. Jens flipte nu helemaal uit. "Hier betaal je voor!!!" Schreeuwde hij terwijl de agenten hem in het politiebusje duwden. Corinna haalde haar schouders op en draaide zich om. "Goed werk Corinna," zei Hans en klopte haar op de schouder. "Ik kan het nog steeds niet geloven dat hij hier verantwoordelijk voor is," zei ze en barstte in tranen uit. "Mijn dochter…mijn man…"

14 September, 14:23 uur, Begraafplaats Neustadt.

Wolfgang parkeerde zijn auto vlak naast de ingang van de begraafplaats. Hij was eerst langs Holger's huis gegaan en had van Yara gehoord dat hij 14:00 uur vertrokken was. De enige plaats waar hij zou kunnen zijn was de begraafplaats. Toen hij uitstapte zag hij Holger's auto staan.

Holger knielde voor het graf. Hij keek naar de naam die er op de steen stond…Maya Lieven. Het had allemaal zo mooi kunnen zijn… "Waarom?" Zei hij en legde een bos bloemen voor de steen. "Ik mis je…Gregory mist je…" Een traan liep over zijn wang heen. Hij voelde dat er iemand achter hem stond. "Hallo Wolfgang," zei hij en veegde de traan weg. Wolfgang legde zijn hand op Holger's schouder. "Yara dacht al dat je hier was," zei Wolfgang. Holger draaide zich om en keek zijn vriend aan. "Bedankt," zei hij. Wolfgang wist wat hij bedoelde en omhelsde zijn vriend.

14 September, 16:53 uur, Strand Pelzerhaken.

Holger liep met Gregory in de buggy over de promenade. Dit deed even goed. Lekker een frisse neus halen. Hij liep de zeebrug op en nam Gregory uit de buggy. Hij liep naar het einde van de brug en ging zitten op een bankje. Tegen over hem zat een vrouw met een baby op schoot. De vrouw leek afwezig te zijn. "Dada," zei Gregory opeens en wees naar een boot die voorbij kwam. Holger tilde Gregory op en lachte. Zijn eerste woordjes. Zijn gezicht betrok weer. Had Maya dit maar kunnen meemaken.

De vrouw keek de man aan. Eerst lachte hij en toen werd zijn gezicht ernstig. Ze keek naar haar dochtertje. Zij zou haar vader nooit leren kennen. Het leven was niet fair. Eerst haar dochtertje, toen haar man en dan erachter komen dat je in verwachting bent. Ze wist niet hoeveel haar leven op dat van Holger leek. Ze stond op en liep terug naar de promenade en ging bij het café Störtebeker naar binnen.

"Hallo mevrouw von Hardenberg," begroette Kalle haar toen ze binnen kwam. Corinna lachte. "Corinna is het. Dag meneer Schneidewind," zei ze beleefd. "Kalle," verbeterde hij haar. "Ok. Kalle." Ze lachte beide. Corinna nam plaats aan het bar en pakte Zara uit de kinderwagen. "Hoe gaat het met je?" Vroeg hij haar. "Kon beter Kalle," zei ze tegen hem. "Ik heb gehoord wat er gebeurd is. Jacob heeft me gebeld." Corinna knikte. "Sinds wanneer heb jij dit café?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Twee jaar nu. Ik moest noodgedwongen stoppen met werken bij de kustwacht." Corinna knikte. "En jij? Ben je hier op vakantie?" Vroeg hij en schonk een kop koffie in. "Geen vakantie. Sinds twee weken werk ik samen met de kustwacht. Ik leid hier een eigen MEK commando," vertelde ze hem. "Dus ik ga je vaker hier zien," concludeerde Kalle lachend. "Ik denk het wel!" Zei Corinna.

"Kalle? Ik ben nog opzoek naar een eigen plekje. Weet jij misschien iets?" Vroeg ze hem. Kalle dacht na. "Daar weet ik misschien iets. Wacht even." Kalle liep naar achteren en pakte de krant van vandaag. Hij overhandigde Corinna de krant en wees de advertentie aan. Toen Corinna hem doorgelezen had straalde ze. "Dit is precies wat ik zoek!" Zei ze. "Weet je waar dit is?" "Als je hier de weg afloopt en naar rechts gaat en dan helemaal rechtdoor. Op het einde zie je de huizen al liggen." "Dank je," zei ze.

Holger opende de deur van het café en duwde de buggy met Gregory naar binnen. "Hoi Kalle," zei hij en haalde Gregory uit de buggy. "Hoi Holger," begroette Kalle hem. Toen Holger opkeek zag hij de vrouw zitten die hij aan het strand had gezien. Holger liep met Gregory op zijn arm naar de bar. "Holger. Mag ik je voorstellen aan Corinna von Hardenberg en Zara. Corinna dit is Kapitein Holger Ehlers en zijn zoontje Gregory," zei Kalle. Holger zag dat Corinna bleek werd. "Voelt u zich niet goed?" Vroeg hij meteen. "Nee…alles in orde. Prettig met u kennis te maken," zei Corinna en schudde zijn hand. "Je zult Corinna de komende tijd wel vaker zien," vertelde Kalle hem. "Corinna is de nieuwe MEK leider." Holger keek haar aan. "Andreas," zei hij. Corinna wendde haar hoofd af. "Ik…"begon ze, maar Holger hief zijn hand omhoog, een teken dat hij het niet wilde horen. Holger draaide zich om en verliet samen met Gregory het café. "Hij geeft mij de schuld," zei Corinna toen ze Kalle's vragende gezicht zag. "Ik heb Andreas Norge de opdracht gegeven de monsters te laten testen bij Maya Lieven," lichtte ze toe. Kalle knikte. "Maar jij kon toch niet weten wat er zou gaan gebeuren,' zei Kalle. "Ik weet het, maar ik voel me toch schuldig."

14 September, 18:03 uur, Holger's woning.

Corinna stond voor het huis van Holger. Ze debatteerde met zich zelf of ze nu wel of niet zou aanbellen. Ze moest hem het verhaal vertellen. Hopen dat hij misschien een beetje begrip kon opbrengen, zij kon ten slotte ook niet weten dat dit zou gebeuren.

Holger stond voor het raam en zag Corinna staan met de kinderwagen. Ze zag er bedenkelijk uit. Waarschijnlijk kwam dat door wat er gebeurd was bij Kalle. Of beter gezegd wat niet gebeurd was. Hij had gewoon Gregory in de kinderwagen gezet en was weggegaan zonder naar haar te luisteren. Misschien was het toch wel goed om haar verhaal te horen.

Holger liep naar de deur en opende hem. Toen Corinna opkeek zag ze Holger in de deuropening staan. Hij gebaarde dat ze binnen moest komen. Corinna duwde de kinderwagen tot de deur en pakte Zara eruit. "Dank je," zei ze en volgde hem richting woonkamer. "Dada!" Riep Gregory toen hij de kamer binnen kwam. Holger liep naar de box en haalde hem eruit. "Neem plaats," zei Holger tegen Corinna en wees naar de bank. Corinna ging, met Yalina op haar schoot, zitten. Na een half uur had ze hem het hele verhaal verteld. "Dus niets wees erop dat het gevaarlijk zou kunnen zijn?" Vroeg hij aan Corinna. Corinna schudde haar hoofd. "Als er maar iets bekend was geweest dat het gevaarlijk had kunnen worden dan hadden we al zeer vroeg in de operatie ingegrepen," legde Corinna uit. "Hoe kan het dan zijn dat het toch gebeurd is?" Hij keek haar met tranen in zijn ogen aan. Corinna keek hem aan. "Een mol," zei ze zacht. "We weten op dit moment nog niet wie hij of zij is." "Zodra je het iets weet neem je dan contact met mij op? Ik wil dat die persoon gestraft wordt voor wat hij gedaan heeft." Holger keek haar strak aan en zag dat ze knikte.

15 september, 8:02 uur, hoofdkantoor.

Holger stond bij de balie en nam alle brieven, die voor hem de laatste drie weken waren gekomen, in ontvangst. Een postbode kwam de hal binnen. "Een pakketje voor mevrouw von Hardenberg," zei hij tegen de receptioniste. "Mevrouw von Hardenberg is er niet," vertelde Holger hem. "Ik wil het pakketje wel voor haar in ontvangst nemen,' zei Holger. De man aarzelde. "Nee, alleen mevrouw von Hardenberg mag dit pakketje aannemen. Komt ze vandaag nog terug?" Vroeg de man vlug. Holger keek hem verbaast aan. "Nee, is ze is met haar jacht vertrokken op vakantie," Zei hij. Plotseling bedacht de man zich. "U kunt het toch aannemen, maar zorg er wel voor dat ze het krijgt," zei de man en overhandigde Holger het pakketje. Hij bekeek het pakketje eens goed en toen hij opkeek was de man al verdwenen. Holger nam het pakketje mee en zette het op Corrina's bureau. Holger had er een heel raar gevoel aan overgehouden, maar kon niet zijn vinger erop leggen waar het vandaan kwam.

15 september, 8:17 uur, aanbood de Albatros.

Holger zette zijn tas op het bed in zijn kajuit en ging zitten. Julia Kamp had aangeboden om op Gregory te passen als hij dienst had. Holger was blij geweest met het aanbod. Hij had zijn werk erg gemist, maar Maya mistte hij nog meer, maar hij wist dat het leven verder ging. Hij moest nu aan Gregory en zichzelf denken. Hij stond op en verliet zijn hut. "Holger?" Vroeg Wolfgang die al op de brug was. "Ik kon het thuis niet meer uithouden," zei hij toen hij het vragende gezicht van zijn vriend zag. "Waar is Gregory?" "Julia Kamp en Yara hebben aangeboden om op Gregory te passen als ik op zee ben." Wolfgang knikte. "Welkom terug aan boord," zei hij en klopte zijn vriend op de schouder.

15 september, 9:56 uur, aanboord de Jolina.

Corinna bekeek de route die op de zeekaart stond aandachtig. "Prima!" Zei ze tegen zichzelf en keek even naar Zara. Ze startte de motor en vaarde de haven van Neustadt uit. Ondertussen stond Michael met zijn verrekijker de boot na te turen. Hij pakte zijn mobieltje en draaide een nummer. "Ze is vertrokken Jens," zei hij en hing op.

15 september, 11:56 uur, aanboord de Jolina.

Jens draaide de speedboot richting de aangegeven positie. De Jolina lag vredig te dobberen op het water. Jens haalde zijn pistool te voorschijn en zette een bivak muts op. Hij meerde aan op de boot en stapte over op de Jolina.

Corinna had de speedboot horen naderen en keek naar buiten. Ze herkende Jens Baumann meteen. Ze rende naar de radio en probeerde de Albatros te bereiken.

15 september, 11:57 uur, aanboord de Albatros.

"Corinna voor Albatros!" Schalde het over de luidspreker. Holger liep naar de radio toe en pakte de hoorn op. "Hier Albatros 2. Zeg het maar Corinna," zei Holger. Er kwam geen antwoord meer. Plotseling hoorde ze drie schoten. "Corinna!" Schreeuwde Holger door de hoorn. Het enige dat hij hoorde was het huilen van een baby. Plotseling hield het huilen op en hoorde ze een motor starten. "Krüger!" Schreeuwde Holger. "Zoek uit waar deze oproep vandaan komt!" Nils ging meteen aan de slag.

"Kapitein!" Riep Nils. Holger kwam naast hem staan en Nils gaf hem het briefje. Hij klopte Nils op de schouder en liep de brug op. "Nieuwe koers 212.Volle kracht vooruit!" Droeg hij aan Alex en Wolfgang op. Nils zat ondertussen met een grijns op zijn gezicht voor zich uit te staren.

15 september, 12:35 uur, aanboord de Jolina.

Holger sprong met getrokken wapen van de Albatros over op de Jolina. Hij opende de deur die toegang gaf tot het woongedeelte en zag Corinna liggen in een plas bloed. "Norge!" Schreeuwde Holger. Kai stond direct naast hem en zag Corinna liggen. Hij knielde naast haar neer en checkte of ze nog een pols had. Hij voelde een hele zwakke polsslag. "Ze leeft nog! Helikopter! Nu!" Commandeerde Kai."

"Meneer Gruber! Ik heb de helikopter nodig en de KTU als we terug zijn in Neustadt," Holger liet Gruber niets zeggen en drukte de radio uit. Gruber stond aan de andere kant naar de pieptoon te luisteren. Hij kon niet geloven dat Ehlers had opgehangen. Hij liet de helikopter uitrukken en belde de KTU dat ze naar de BGS haven komen moesten. "Als die terug komt dan kan die wat beleven!" Kwaad liep Gruber richting zijn kantoor.

Holger keek in alle kieren en gaten, maar Zara was verdwenen. "Jana?" Vroeg hij over de radio. "Wat is het Holger?" "Zet een opsporingsbericht uit voor Zara von Hardenberg 2 maanden oud," zei hij en trok de radio uit zijn oor. Plotseling hoorde ze de helikopter naderen en werd er een brancard naar beneden gelaten. Corinna werd voorzichtig op de brancard gelegd en werd opgehesen. Even later vloog de helikopter terug naar Neustadt. "Koers Neustadt!" Beviel hij en liep terug naar de brug.

15 september, 16:54 uur, BGS haven.

De KTU stond al te wachten op de binnenkomst van de Albatros 2. "Norge, jij houd de KTU in de gaten," beval Holger. Kai knikte en liep naar het busje van de KTU. Holger liep samen met Wolfgang en Jana naar het hoofdkantoor.

"Wolfgang zoek jij uit met wie Corinna contact hier had en Jana?" Jan keek Holger aan. "Ga jij eens kijken bij de MEK. Misschien kom je daar iets te weten." Holger nam plaats aan zijn bureau en belde Corinna's chef in Berlijn.

15 september, 17:08 uur, Berlijn.

Hans Olbricht zat aan zijn bureau een stapel papieren door te werken. Plotseling rinkelde de telefoon. "Potverdorie," vloekte hij. "Zo komt mijn werk nooit af." Hij pakte de hoorn op en zei nors Ja. "Sorry dat ik u stoor meneer Olbricht, maar u spreekt met kapitein Ehlers van de Kustwacht." Hans Olbricht rechtte zijn rug. "Wat kan ik voor u doen kapitein Ehlers?" Vroeg hij. Tijdens Holger's verhaal werd Hans lijkbleek. "Weet u hoe ik in contact kan komen met Zara's vader?" Vroeg Holger hem. "Corinna's man is vorig jaar December overleden," vertelde Holger hem. Het werd stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Kapitein Ehlers? Bent u er nog?" Vroeg Hans. "Uhm ja, heeft Corinna nog verder familie?" "Nee, daarom is ze ook weggegaan. Ze wilde een andere uitdaging nadat haar dochtertje en toen haar man zijn overleden." Holger staarde voor zich uit. "Zou u iemand weten die dit gedaan zou kunnen hebben?" Hans dacht na. "Er is wel iemand, maar die zit achter slot en grendel," zei Hans. "Wie is het?" "Jens Baumann."

15 september, 17:15 uur, hoofdkantoor.

Holger zat voor zich uit te staren naar zijn computer. Krüger had meteen in de gaten dat er iets mis was. "Kapitein?" Vroeg hij voorzichtig. Holger reageerde niet. "Kapitein!" Zei hij nu iets luider. Verschrikt keek Holger om zich heen en zag Nils staan. "Alles ok?" Vroeg hij aan Holger. Holger knikte. "Ik heb alles nodig over Jens Baumann. Hij zou achter de schietpartij en de ontvoering zitten." Nils knikte en nam plaats achter zijn computer. Nog geen twee minuten later had hij het hele dossier van Jens Baumann voor zich. "Kapitein?" Vroeg Nils. "Jens Baumann kan het niet geweest zijn," zei hij toen Holger achter hem kwam staan. "Hij is twee weken geleden overleden in de gevangenis." Holger tuurde naar het scherm. Die man kende hij toch? Ineens wist hij weer waar hij de man van kon. "Shit!" Vloekte hij. Holger rende de controlekamer uit en liet Nils verbaast achter. Holger opende de deur en keek naar het pakketje. Hij greep zijn mobiele telefoon en belde Gruber. Holger vertelde hem het hele verhaal. Gruber liet meteen hij hele gebouw evacueren.

Het Explosieven Opruimings Commando was snel ter plaatsen en zette meteen de omgeving af. Na een halfuur werd een sein gegeven dat alles in orde was. Holger liep samen met Gruber Corinna's kantoor binnen. De man die naast het pakketje stond keek op. "Alles in orde," zei hij tegen hen. Ze knikte beide. Holger keek in het pakketje en zag een klein doosje en een brief. De man overhandigde Holger handschoenen. Voorzichtig haalde hij het kistje eruit en de brief. Hij opende het kist en zag de foto. Het was een foto van haar gezin. Haar man en dochtertje. Allebei hadden ze een kruis door het gezicht staan. Haar gezicht was omcirkeld. Holger opende de brief… 'Jij bent de volgende!' Stond er. Gruber las mee over zijn schouder. "Ik wil direct beveiliging voor haar," zei Gruber. Holger sloeg zijn ogen neer. "Het is eerst maar de vraag of ze dat nog nodig heeft," zei hij zacht. "Ik ga naar het ziekenhuis," zei hij en verliet het kantoor. Gruber liet meteen een opsporingsbericht uitgaan naar Jans Baumann.

15 september, 20:24 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Holger zat in de wachtkamer voor zich uit te staren. Dokter von Amsberg keek richting Ehlers. De laatste keer dat hij hem gezien had, had hij slecht nieuws gebracht. Hij liep langzaam naar hem toe. Holger keek op toen hij voetstappen hoorde. "Hoe gaat het met haar?" Vroeg Holger voorzichtig. Hij hoopte dat het goed nieuws was. "Ze kan van geluk spreken. Normale mensen waren aan deze verwondingen overleden." Holger keek hem vragend aan. "Ze heeft Situs inversus, dat betekent dat haar organen gespiegeld liggen." Nu begon Holger het te begrijpen. Jens Baumann had op haar hart gericht niet wetend dat ze deze aandoening had.

16 september, 09:42 uur, aanboord de Tina.

Jens Baumann keek naar de box. Haar dochtertje…hij had haar dochtertje. Jens glimlachte. "Nu mijn dochtertje," zei hij zacht en liep naar de box. Zara lag rustig te slapen. "We gaan een nieuw leven beginnen…jij en ik," zei hij zacht tegen haar.

16 september, 10:21 uur, hoofdkantoor.

"Ehlers!" Zei Holger toen hij zijn telefoon opnam. "Wacht even ik schrijf het op. Oké dank je," zei Holger en hing op. "Dat was de havenmeester van Neustadt. Hij heeft Jens Baumann gezien samen met Zara. Ze zijn vanmorgen om 05:45 uur met de Tina uitgelopen," vertelde Holger zijn Crew. "De Albatros moet binnen een half uur klaar zijn," zei Holger tegen Wolfgang die, onder de olie besmeurt, binnenkwam. "We kunnen nu al vertrekken. De dame is weer tip top," grijnsde Wolfgang. In het voorbij lopen klopte Holger Wolfgang op de schouder.

16 september, 10:30 uur, aanboorde de Albatros.

Holger stond samen met Kai op de brug, toen Kai's mobieltje ging. "Norge," zei hij toen hij opnam. "Hoi Kai met Lili," klonk het aan de andere kant. "Hoi," zei hij terug. "Ik had net vernomen dat jullie op zoek zijn naar de Tina." "Ja, dat klopt." "Ik heb haar nu in het vizier," vertelde ze hem. Nadat Lili de positie had doorgegeven hing Kai op. "We hebben de positie van de Tina." Holger liep naar de kaartentafel en berekende de nieuwe koers. "Alex 186 en Wolfgang volle kracht vooruit!"

16 september, 11:53 uur, aanboord de Tina.

Jens zag de Albatros naderen. "Albatros voor Tina," klonk het over de radio. Jens liep er naar toe. "Hier de Tina. Zeg het maar Albatros," antwoordde hij. "Controle. Mogen we aanboord komen?" Vroeg Holger. Jens keek voor zich uit. Hij mocht nu niet falen. Hij moest net doen alsof hij met zijn dochtertje aan het zeilen was. "Jullie kunnen aan boord komen," zei hij terug.

Aan boord de Albatros stonden Wolfgang, Kai en Jana al klaar om in te grijpen. "Niets laten merken. Zorg dat hij uit de buurt van Zara is als jullie hem arresteren," zei Holger. Alledrie knikten ze en stapten in de reddingsboot. Twee minuten later waren ze aanboord de Tina.

Jens begroette hen hartelijk. "Mogen we uw paspoort zien?" Vroeg Kai. "Waarom is er een controle nodig?" Vroeg Jens. "We zijn smokkelaars op het spoor. Daarom een verscherpte controle meneer Pohl," zei Kai. Jens zuchtte diep. Ze waren gelukkig niet naar hem opzoek. Maar daarin had hij zich vergist. Toen hij opkeek keek hij recht in de loop van Kai's wapen. "Jens Baumann, je bent gearresteerd voor poging tot moord op Corinna von Hardenberg en ontvoering van Zara von Hardenberg," zei hij. Kai legde hem de handboeien aan. Holger kwam aanboord en nam Zara over van Jana. "Jana zo vlug mogelijk koers Neustadt," zei hij zonder Jens een blik toe te werpen.

16 september, 15:41 uur, BGS haven.

Gruber stond al te wachten op de binnenkomst van de Albatros. Holger kwam naar buiten met een bundeltje op zijn arm. Hij gaf aan dat iedereen rustig moest zijn want ze sliep. Hij stapte voorzichtig in de ambulance. Wolfgang duwde Jens naar buiten waar twee collega's van de politie hem meenamen. Wolfgang zag Holger met Zara op schoot zitten in de ambulance, Gruber stond erbij. Wolfgang zag Holger iets zeggen en Gruber knikken. Gruber sloot de deuren van de ambulance en deze reed toen weg.

16 september, 15:57 uur, Klinikum Neustadt.

Holger zat naast Corinna. Er staken allerlei buisjes en elektroden uit haar lichaam. De dokter had hem net vertelde dat ze in een coma lag. Holger keek naar Zara die vredig in zijn armen lag te slapen. Hoe moest het nu met haar? Gruber stond in de deur opening te kijken. "Ehlers?" Vroeg hij zacht. Holger keek op en zag Gruber en een vrouw staan. Hij stond voorzichtig op en liep naar buiten. "Dit is mevrouw Zehle van de kinderbescherming." Stelde Gruber de vrouw voor. Holger knikte. "Ik ben hier voor Zara," zei ze. Holger keek haar aan en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze gaat met mij mee naar huis en ik neem al mijn vakantiedagen nu op," zei Holger tegen Gruber en de vrouw. Gruber knikte, maar de vrouw hield hem tegen. "Dit kunt u niet doen," zei ze tegen hem. "Let maar eens op," zei Holger. "Zij gaat niet naar vreemden," zei hij resoluut. "Maar…" sputterde de vrouw tegen maar Holger was al bij de uitgang.

16 september, 19:07 uur, Holger's woning.

Holger zat met Zara op zijn schoot en Gregory naast hem op de bank, en las voor uit een boek, toen de deur bel ging. Hij legde Zara in de wieg en Gregory in de box. Gruber stond voor de deur en Holger liet hem binnen. "Wat kan ik voor u doen meneer Gruber?" Vroeg hij en ging zitten. "Ik wilde even komen zeggen dat ik geregeld heb dat u gewoon uw werk kunt doen en dat er een oppas elke dag naar het hoofdkantoor komt om op Zara en Gregory op te passen." Ehlers keek Gruber aan en glimlacht. "Bedankt voor het aanbod meneer Gruber, maar ik heb Julia Kamp en Yara al gevraagd en zij vonden het een goed idee." Gruber knikte en keek in de wieg. Zara keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Volgens mij is iemand wakker," zei Gruber. "Tijd voor haar flesje,' zei Holger. "Mag ik?" Vroeg Gruber. Holger knikte verrast en gaf Gruber de fles. Voorzichtig tilde Gruber haar uit de wieg en gaf haar de fles. Holger bekeek het tafereel eens en glimlachte. Dat hij dat nog mocht meemaken… vaderfiguur Gruber! Holger moest wel te geven dat het er wel leuk uit zag. Gruber keek op en zag Holger glimlachen. Er verscheen ook een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Einde….


End file.
